Agreeing with the Demon
by Goatis
Summary: Gaara can usually deny the demon living within himself, but what happens when Gaara wants the same thing he does?...GaaSaku Oneshot


Agreeing with the Demon

As soon as I opened the door to my apartment, I knew something was different. I usually come home to the smell of Temari and food, and sometimes when she's gone Kankuro will be there sitting in the living room with his puppets and some take out. But they'd left on a mission two days ago, and I knew that neither would be back until late this evening.

Today I smelled someone else. A kunoichi that smelled of perfume and a fragrant peach scented soap.

A ninja shouldn't smell like that, a ninja should smell like dirt and blood. But this one smelled like fruit, sweet and juicy and ready to be plucked and eaten. I could smell her all the way from the front door, the pungent smell of fertility hitting me like a weight on my chest.

But I knew this little peach smelling ninja. She was currently staying in sand for the weekend giving some medical seminars, she had been back and forth between Suna and Konoha for the past several months trying to get the sand medic-nin apprentices 'up to scratch' as she liked to say.

I walked to the door of the kitchen and watched her for a moment as she busied herself in the kitchen pulling out plates from cupboards stirring the contents of the meal in the frying pan. I watched her add more seasonings, and knew when she'd sensed my presence. Her back stiffened, and she took a quick peek over her shoulder.

"Welcome home, Gaara-san." She said standing on tiptoes to reach for something in the cupboard her tiny bare feet arching to give her that extra height to reach the item. I took the moment to admire her pert posterior, the slant of her narrow waist and the long slim length of her tanned legs. She wore one of Temari's old dresses that was too small for her, but fit snugly around the supple curves of Sakura's lithe body. A white apron was tied about her waist made her resemble a house wife readying dinner, though I knew she could never live as just a housewife. It wasn't in her nature.

My pulse sped up as my eyes traveled upward to the curve of her slender neck, her long pink hair tied back, up in a messy bun at the top of her head to keep it out of the food. Or perhaps to keep herself a bit cooler, I thought again as I saw a drop of perspiration slide down the line of her face. She dabbed at it with the hem of the apron at her waist.

"Temari asked me to come and cook for you since both she and Kankuro are out of town on a mission, I must apologize for not being able to come last night or the night before, I had too much work. I hope you liked the takeout I sent over, Kankuro recommended it." The petite woman said, speaking belatedly in an effort to explain her presence as if it wasn't already plain to see. "I also borrowed one of her dresses since I had a slightly clumsy student spill acid on my normal clothes earlier while we were in the chemistry lab, I hope she doesn't mind..."

"Hmm." I said, not feeling the need to respond. Yet at the same time I felt the rousing of something else within me, Shukaku reared his head sniffing the air scenting the woman in front of us hungrily.

"A ripe morsel has landed in our lap." Shukaku whispered maliciously with glee. "You should take advantage of the absence of those pests. You could take her now from behind, and no matter how much she snarled she wouldn't be able to bite…!" His sick whispers lilted of held back laughter and arousal. But I felt it too, the need to take her, to claim her and mark her as my own. I could feel the arousal stirring within me as I envisioned her bent over the counter with her skirt thrown up and her panties pulled down moaning in ecstasy while I plunged into her again and again.

Shukaku laughed at my thoughts and whispered huskily in my head. "Think of the powerful pups that one could give you…" I shivered at the mental image of her, round and fat with child and then another image intruded, one of a redheaded little girl destroying an offensive building with a single fist as people ran toward her yelling, "no, no, little miss, bad girl, your mommy and daddy are going to be upset!" I almost smiled at those thoughts, but instead pushed them away in favor of staring once more at the pert heart shaped bottom of the woman in front of me as she bent down to pull a pan from the stove.

Shukaku howled in my head and I felt myself get harder, but still I stood there. She turned off the stove and spooned some of each dish out onto a plate.

"You should eat that while it's still warm." She said, speaking once again with her back to me as she wrapped the remainder of the dinner and bent to place it in the refrigerator.

She made a started 'yip' sound when she straightened and backed into my body. I even surprised myself when I pulled her flush to my chest and nipped at her neck, giving in to the desire to touch her, needing to touch her.

She gasped at my small love bite and stood still in surprise and my hands roamed over her stomach pulling loose the apron.

I ran my tongue gently over the ridge of her ear and then bit down sucking lightly on the tender skin though Shukaku was yelling and screaming for me to bite harder and draw blood. I felt the need for blood too, but I resisted, at least for now.

She tried to turn and face me then but I held her still my arms wrapped firmly around her waist one traveling up, the other moving lower. I squeezed her breast through the thin material of her dress with one hand as the other moved to the obi tie at her waist. I was frustrated when the dress itself didn't immediately fall to the floor in a heap allowing me access to that glorious skin. Skin that I wanted pressed against my own in a sweat dripping, blood tasting frenzy.

The pink haired girl in front of me moaned as I continued my attentions to her breasts while I tore at the buttons on the back of the dress.

I bit and licked my way down her back and found that she wasn't wearing a bra, or panties for some reason. My cock twitched at my thoughts of the latter and I slid both my hands inside the dress to cup her full breasts, teasing the nipples between my fingers and biting her shoulder. I bit down harder and she arched her back thrusting her breasts into my palms.

She tore the dress off her body and let it drop to the floor as if it were on fire before pressing back against me. All she was wearing now was a sexy blend of fishnet thigh high stockings and bandage wraps that went with the dress and I was disinclined to take those off. She began tugging at the robes of my everyday Kazekage uniform and managed to rip it open in the front even with being faced away from me. I was suddenly irritated with myself and vowed to make wearing underwear illegal as she gripped my butt and dug her nails into the flesh through the thin cloth.

I took in a hissing breath as she fondled me almost roughly and impatiently tried to snatch the cloth away for the feel of skin beneath her fingers.

I took this time to rub my cock against her and she stilled as my hardness came into contact with her lower back and I ground myself between her cheeks.

Her breathing was coming in rapid little pants as she finally was able to literally tear away the remnants of my clothes and push back firmly so that we were skin to skin. She rubbed her back against my chest and tried to touch me, but I batted her hands away and moved my own hands lower as I rubbed myself against her, rubbing my scent all over her and mixing her scent with mine.

I found that spot between her legs and gave it a slight flick. Her entire body twitched and she let out a strangled moan crying out as she thrust her body into my hand. I had to refrain from rubbing too hard against that sensitive skin as Shukaku grew louder and more insistent in his desire for blood.

I teased that nub and pushed her against the wall as I began rubbing her entrance with my cock. She squirmed beneath me and panted making little squeaks and yips that reminded me of puppies wrestling, Shukaku was salivating and my blood pounded in my ears as I kicked her legs farther apart and pushed inside her.

She let out a long groan as I hit the end of her and felt her barrier pausing only slightly before surging forward to break through it, I expected her to cry out in pain but she only sighed in pleasure as if she had finally released some tension that had been plaguing her.

"Ooh, she _likes_ the pain…" Shukaku growled as my own nostrils flared as the scent of blood filled the air.

I pulled out slowly and she made a small noise of protest until I thrust back into her hard and fast. She let out a shout and braced her arms against the wall, and began running one of her legs up and down mine in a frantic movement as if trying to hook her ankle around my back to pull me in faster and harder. I complied with a grunt growling as I thrust into her until I came to the end, but it wasn't enough.

I leaned forward and bit her shoulder hard, so hard that blood slid down between her breasts and was flung onto the wall as her breasts bounced up and down blood splattering everywhere.

She screamed, but it wasn't in pain, it was a scream of pleasure and soon she was encouraging me. Loudly.

"Again! Oh, harder! Bite me again Gaara!" She screamed and I chuckled and bit her again on her neck this time allowing some chakra to seep out and mix into the wound, permanently marking her as mine. I licked the blood away and she moaned pushing herself back against me and reaching back she tangled her fingers in my hair, turning her face to mine and pulling me in for a kiss.

Our mouths slammed against each other, there was no gentleness in that kiss, only a rough melding of the mouths as our tongues warred with each other as we bit and sucked at each others lips.

I thrust into her harder pulling her hips back to mine so frantically that she ripped her mouth from mine and let loose a howling scream as she reached her peak, and I bit her again on the other shoulder drawing more blood and thrust into her once, twice and then I was coming.

My legs gave out all of a sudden and we collapsed in a pile on the floor with her on my lap resting her head on the wall and my head resting in the blood on her back.

We both panted heavily, in the silence trying to regain our breath. Sakura claimed it first and began laughing so hard that tears spilled out of her eyelids and ran down her cheeks.

"What's so funny?" I gasped out gripping her tightly and lying down on the floor spooning her as I pulled her back into my body possessively.

"I just…never imagined anything…like this!" She gasped out between breathy pants and laughter, and finally she turned to face me, and I allowed it.

"I never imagined my first time would be like…this." She waved her hand to gesture around the kitchen at the blood running down the wall and the bite marks I'd given her. "I just imagined I guess what all virgins imagine, a large bed and the missionary position. Gentle music playing and romantic words…" She giggled again into her hand. "I'm kinda glad that didn't happen." She said biting one of her fingers as she tried to stop laughing.

"Maybe we can do that later." I whispered in her ear causing her to blush, I laughed. Considering what we'd just done, she shouldn't be embarrassed at all. But it was cute and I liked it. I bent forward and licked her neck where she was still bleeding and she shivered against me her hard nipples rubbing against my chest.

"Yeah, about those bite marks…" She began as her eyes closed and I continued to lick the blood away satisfying my inner demon's demand for blood. "What exactly am I supposed to tell people when they ask who or what bit me?" A wry smile flitted across her face.

"Just tell them that you're my mate." I grunted and rubbed myself against her while nuzzling her neck. I couldn't believe that I wanted her again so soon.

"Your mate?" She asked looking down at me with a confused look on her face.

"I marked you." I said licking her neck wound again and looking at her pointedly. "It means your mine."

"You mean the bite? Shit, you should have asked first. I liked the biting but you shouldn't have given me something so permanent without asking first. What if all I wanted from you was a night of hot sex? What if I was still hung up on Uchiha, Sasuke? What if I wanted to play the field before settling down with someone?" She had that angry glint in her eye that I'd seen sometimes right before she pummeled Naruto mercilessly or smashed some other poor helpless ninja through several buildings for calling her weak. It turned me on, and I slid my knee between her legs again rubbing myself against her.

Suddenly I was on my back and she was on top straddling my waist looking down at me with that glint in her eye that promised pain, and it was reserved solely for me.

"It's only fair that if you get to bite me that I get to bite you too." She said playfully yet firmly, a wide smile spreading over her pretty yet sadistic countenance. Shukaku cackled crazily and all I could do was shiver in anticipation.

'This is the best day of my life.' I thought to myself as I leaned up and grabbed my mate. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her out of the kitchen and down the hall heading toward my bedroom.

But instead stopped and nearly dropped her when we reached the living room and realized that we weren't the only two people in the house anymore.

Just inside the living room foyer stood the other two siblings frozen in shock. Apparently they'd been there for awhile.

Sakura and I just looked at each other, she buried her face in my neck giggling, and we laughed all the way to the bedroom. 'Perhaps we **should** try something a little quieter this time…'


End file.
